Drivers of motor vehicles sometimes see accidents involving other motor vehicles on the road on which they are travelling. Traditionally, the driver needs to make a phone call to 911 to report the accident. Emergency responders ask about the location and other details of the accident. The driver is usually unable to communicate these details due to lack of information as well as panic on the part of the driver.
Currently, it is known for a vehicle to include a system which can automatically report accidents only in which that particular vehicle is involved. Such a system is not capable of capturing and sending photographs of these accidents/incidents.